Zombie? Where?
by PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1
Summary: Welp, by the title I bet you have an idea on where this one is going. Annabeth just wanted to visit Percy but instead got a life endangering, and horrifying experience. Now not only do they have to survive, but find Percy's missing mother.


**So I'm kind of experimenting with this story so Im not sure if I should continue. Tell me in the reviews!**

* * *

"Just relax Annabeth, just relax." I told myself. "Finals are going to be in two weeks. You have time to visit Percy _and _study for them."

It's been about a year since I've seen the Seaweed Brain and the month that my Dad booked plane tickets to go see him was the same month I had to take the most stressful test of all year. I couldn't back out because, well, I won't be able to see him until camp starts again and I really miss the guy.

I took a window seat near the middle of the plane so I could overlook the sky. It was a nice clear day, good for flying. A nice aged woman came and sat next to me.

"Hello dear." She said kindly. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, not at all." I smiled and picked up my things I put in the chair next to me.

She sat and took a sigh of relief. "Oh I just can't walk around and wait for hours at the airport anymore. Looks like I'm getting old for that. What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"What a beautiful name. I'm Joan." She said sticking her hand out. I shook it. "Where are you headed, Annabeth?"

"I'm going to Manhattan to see my best friend. I haven't seen him for about a year."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson." I said smiling to myself. The more I thought about being with him the faster I wanted to get there. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see my grandchildren in Long Island, want to see them?"

She took out her wallet to show me a picture of two kids (typical good grandmother keeping pictures of her grandchildren in her wallet.) There was a boy and a girl. The boy had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He looked a little younger than me, maybe 14 or 15 and the girl with the same hair but blue eyes was younger. She looked about 10.

Joan pointed to the girl. "This sweetheart was named after myself, Joan. And this dashing young man" Joan pointed to the boy "Is Christopher. He's about your age, you are how old?"

"16" I answered.

"Yes, he's 15 and she's 11."

Joan went on and on, talking about the rest of her family, whom she seemed very proud of. I didn't mind, but honestly, I wasn't paying attention. It was just nice to talk to someone. The flight from the west coast all the way to the east isn't that short you know. She got my attention again when she said something about Manhattan though.

"Oh! You know what I just remembered about what I saw in the news?" Joan asked.

I shook my head. "No, what happened?"

"The police had found a man wandering the subway during the night, but this man was crazy. He didn't talk but reports say that he actually bit a woman. The nerve of some people!"

Now, I have watched enough horror movies in my lifetime to officially get a little freaked out.

"He bit this woman, and she was okay?"

"Oh yes." Joan said. "This happened yesterday you know. She just went into the hospital and came right back out afterwards, nothing wrong much."

"Uh huh. What happened to the man?"

"Well he started attacking police so the had no other defense than to just shoot him. He died on the spot but I don't know what happened after that."

We didn't talk much after that I was a bit worried. It couldn't be a zombie, could it? No, of course not.

* * *

"Percy!" I called as I ran towards him and gave him a giant hug.

"Hey Wise Girl. How was your flight?"

I pulled out of the hug and walked over to the baggage claim. Percy put his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"It was fine. As well as a flight can be at least."

"Well all my airplane experiences are terrifying so I'm not exactly sure on how well it can be."

"I met this nice old lady who sat next to me." I said.

"Oh yeah?"

I was about to bring up the subject of the man Joan told me, but I didn't want to bring it up. It was early in the day and it was just going to be Percy and me. I didn't want anything interrupting.

"Uh, yeah" I smiled as I picked up my suitcase.

After more airport chaos and walking, we finally got to Percy's apartment.

"Is Sally home?" I asked after putting my stuff in their guest room.

Percy hesitated for a moment.

"She's just out getting some stuff, uh, she might even stay over at Paul's tonight."

"Okay…" I said, "So what do you have in plan."

"Are you hungry?"

Percy took me to this really good pizza place called Ray's. It seemed like he came here often because the waiter greeted him with his name.

We exchanged funny stories, laughed, and had a good time. I tried my hardest not to bring up the subject of architecture because it seemed like I would talk forever about it and Percy would have that glassy stare into space.

"So there are two pizza places right? Ray's, the one we're at, and Johns. The two places were enemies, naturally. Ray's has sweet sauce and think crust. Johns has salty sauce and thin crust…"

So it turns out that I'm not the only one with boring stories. He went on about this for a while until he realized that I wasn't exactly interested.

"Until Johns got closed because of health problems… Oh, you're bored aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, come on. I want to show you around."

He took my hand and pulled me out into Central Park. We climbed all the rocks we came across and played like little kids on the playgrounds. We eventually found ourselves at the lake and got a boat where we stayed until it was late.

The day went perfectly as expected.

We shared dessert on the couch watching the old classics Sally kept in the closet.

We were watching _It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World_when I found myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

I woke at two in the morning to a crash in the kitchen and a slur of curses following. I stopped before reaching for the door handle and turned around. How did I end up in my bed? I was on the couch. Did Percy carry me?

I tiptoed to the entrance of the kitchen and peered in. I saw him bending over to pick up the shattered bits of what once was a plate. He was muttering to himself.

"I just had to drop the plate… Probably woke Annabeth." A shard of the plate slipped out of his hand, cutting himself. He winced and held his cut hand tightly.

"Son of a-"

"Percy?" I called coming into the room. "Are you okay?" I bent over to help him clean up.

"Yes. I'm fine."

I looked up and gave him my _come on, dude_ stare.

"Alright. My mom, I don't think she's at Paul's." He sat down at the table.

"Where could she be then?"

"Have you heard about that man who bit the woman in the subway?"

"Yeah. What about."

"They didn't say who the woman was and mom went out to work when the man bit her. My mom takes the subway."

Silence.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. If my mom is that woman or not, I have a feeling that she is in some kind of danger.

* * *

**Yo. So tell me what you think, and if you really like it, go vote for it in my new poll, K? k. Byyyeee :D**


End file.
